The present invention concerns a combined acceleration and deceleration arrangement with a carrier element which is guided in a support and guide arrangement between a force- and/or form-locking secured park position and an end position. The arrangement includes at least two carrier abutments and an energy storage device which is arranged at the carrier element and is repeatedly chargeable and dischargeable. It is charged when the carrier element is in the park position and is discharged when the carrier element is in the end position. The deceleration arrangement includes also an operating element connected to the carrier element and a system with a pull- and braking arrangement pair.
DE 10 2006 058 639 A1 discloses such an arrangement wherein a carrier element is coupled to the carrier however in such a way that, after the coupling there is some play with respect to the carrier.
It is the principal object of the present invention to reduce the play of an acceleration and deceleration arrangement during use.